1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game of skill and more particularly to a game of skill adapted to require an intuitive insight as to the solution of the game as well as requiring sufficient hand-eye coordination and manipulative skill, and in one form, requires the solution on the game within a given time period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games known in the art have generally dealt with the removal or placement of individual sticks or the like order to play the game utilizing said sticks or the like. In one particular game, numerous sticks are disbursed upon a playing surface and them individually removed, the primary object being to remove said sticks without moving adjacent sticks. The individual winner. The game, although requiring a certain amount of dexterity and hand-eye coordination skill does not require any intuitive reasoning prior to removal of the game objects.
A variation of the prior game of removing sticks from a disbursed pile is discussed in Semple, U.S. Pat No. 2,039,121, issued Apr. 28, 1936. Semple discloses a game having a base which includes an upright member. A number of geometrically formed pieces are placed horizontally upon a surface of the base and must be properly balanced or they will fall from the balancing base.
Other forms of prior art games utilize a plurality of object playing pieces which are either sequentially added to or removed from a support structure in compliance with the instructions for playing said games. The prior art games, although requiring a certain amount of hand-eye skill coordination and manual dexterity do not require a challenge of one's mental ability in solving the object of the game without provision of instructions for playing the game. The prior art games have no time limitation element as an integral part of the game structure or playing requirement.